Incinerators of various types have been used for burning a variety of materials. Some of such units require a separate fuel source such as propane or natural gas, and such units are accordingly expensive to use.
Some people have used a simple open-top burning barrel for burning household trash. The use of such barrels has been prohibited in most areas because they do not burn trash cleanly or thoroughly. Consequently, they produce significant smoke. They can also produce burning embers which present a safety hazard. Furthermore, burning barrels typically rust or burn through the walls in a relatively short time, thereby shortening the useful life of the barrel.
The trash incinerator of the invention replaces burning barrels and open fires for burning household generated waste in rural areas, where allowed by law. A main purpose is to reduce the chances of starting unintended fires. Another purpose is to reduce exhaust emissions into the atmosphere and, because of a very complete burn, reduce impact on landfill dumps.
The use of the incinerator also encourages recycling because cans, glass, aluminum foil and most plastics are separated out before burning.
There has not heretofore been described a trash incinerator having the advantages provided by the apparatus of the present invention.